Bleeding Heart
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Dalam perjalanannya ke Skotlandia, Elizaveta menemukan sesuatu yang berharga. [AU]


Hetalia-Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.

 **Bleeding Heart © Jogag Busang**

Elizaveta pernah mendengar cerita tentang satu jenis bunga yang sangat cantik dan indah, tapi sayangnya bunga itu beracun. Elizaveta ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Dia kemudian diberitahu oleh ibunya untuk datang ke rumah pamannya di Skotlandia jika Elizaveta terlalu ingin.

Pada akhir musim semi, setelah Elizaveta menyelesaikan masa ujian di universitasnya, dia memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah pamannya. Sendirian. Elizaveta memang begitu. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang gemar berpetualang untuk mencari informasi yang menarik tentang sesuatu. Padahal apa yang dicarinya adalah hal yang sangat sepele, tapi sudah watak Elizaveta mungkin, kalau belum melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia belum akan percaya.

Di Skotalandia, Elizaveta tiba di depan sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Bergaya Victoria, khas bangunan pada abad pertengahan. Rumah pamannya, menurut alamat begitu. Kemungkinan besar, pamannya adalah orang yang menyukai arsitektur zaman dulu. Walaupun terlihat tua, rumah itu memiliki kesan mewah dan terawat.

"Elizaveta, ya?" Seorang laki-laki menyapa saat Elizaveta mengetuk pintu. Dia muncul entah darimana.

"I-iya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Pamanmu yang memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang hari ini. Aku tinggal sementara di sini sebagai tempat kos. Oh, iya. Perkenalkan, aku Arthur Kirklad. Kau bisa memanggilku Arthur."

Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan. Elizaveta, sambil menyambut jabatan tangan tersebut, mengamati laki-laki tadi lebih cermat. Dia terlihat seumuran dengannya.

"Ke mana paman? Aku tidak melihatnya."

"Oh, dia bilang sedang pergi ke London. Aku yang disuruh untuk memandumu di rumah ini. Mari masuk."

Elizaveta menyeret kopernya dan mengikuti Arthur dari belakang.

"Kudengar kau ke sini sendirian, apa itu benar?"

Elizaveta mengangguk. "Ya, memang benar. Memangnya kenapa?"

Arthur tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja, baru kali aku melihat seorang gadis yang begitu berani berjalan-jalan ke luar negeri sendirian."

Elizaveta tersipu. Sangat jarang dia mendengar orang lain mengomentari hobinya. "Kuanggap itu pujian."

"Kata pamanmu, kau ke sini karena ingin melihat bunga beracun itu, kan?"

"Benar sekali."

"Kau ingin kubuatkan minuman dulu atau…" Kalimat Arthur mengambang begitu saja.

"Di mana letak bunga itu? Aku ingin segera melihatnya." Elizaveta meletakkan kopernya cepat-cepat, seakan tidak sabar dengan kunjungannya.

Dari balik wajah Elizaveta yang manis, Arthur dapat melihat gairah keingintahuan yang besar dalam diri gadis itu.

"Ditanam di kebun. Pamanmu adalah orang yang hebat. Dia suka mengoleksi tanaman langka dan bunga yang menakjubkan. Bunga beracun itu adalah salah satunya."

Elizaveta mengambil sebuah kamera dari dalam koper. "Kalau begitu, ayo ke sana. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama menunggu."

Dengan berjalan beriringan, Arthur mengantar Elizaveta menuju kebun yang terletak di belakang rumah.

"Nama bunga itu adalah bunga Bleeding Heart," ucap Arthur tiba-tiba, sengaja ingin membangun percakapan.

"Bunga Hati Berdarah?"

"Kira-kira begitu."

"Kenapa bisa dinamakan seperti itu?"

"Ada legenda tentang bunga Bleeding Heart. Nanti akan kuceritakan lebih detail kalau sudah sampai, supaya kau bisa lebih membayangkannya." Arthur mengedipkan mata.

Elizaveta tampak senang. "Aku semakin penasaran."

Mereka tiba di depan pintu masuk menuju kebun. Ada tulisan _"Welcome to Amazing Garden"_ pada papan kayu, yang membuat Elizabeth tertawa melihatnya. Kebun itu sangat luas. Ada pagar besi yang mengelilinginya. Elizaveta membuntuti Arthur dengan penuh semangat.

"Ini dia." Arthur menunjuk sebuah bunga.

Elizaveta terkagum-kagum. Ternyata memang benar, bunga itu sangatlah indah. Bergantung pada setangkai batang yang berdiri secara horizontal. Tiap batang berisi sekitar 3-15 kuntum bunga. Bentuknya seperti hati dengan juntaian kelopak menyerupai tetesan darah. Ada beberapa variasi warna dari bunga tersebut; merah, merah muda, hingga warna putih yang lembut.

"Dalam Bahasa Latin, bunga Bleeding Heart dinamai dengan _Dicentra spectabilis_ atau _Lamprocapnus spectabilis_ ," ucap Arthur yang memulai acara memandu.

"Kau tahu istilah ilmiahnya juga?"

"Bagi mahasiswa jurusan Biologi, ini adalah hal yang sangat biasa."

Elizaveta mengangguk paham. "Lanjutkan."

"Bunga ini adalah tanaman semak dengan tinggi sekitar 60-90 sentimeter. Pada waktu kuncup, bentuknya seperti hati dengan kelopak menyerupai tetesan darah. Setelah mekar, bunga ini akan terbelah sehingga seperti hati yang patah."

"Uh, menyedihkan sekali," Elizaveta berkomentar singkat. Dia kemudian mengabadikan bunga tersebut lewat jepretan kamera.

"Bunga Bleeding Heart berasal dari Asia bagian Timur; Siberia, Jepang, dan Tiongkok. Biasanya berbunga pada waktu musim semi. Kau beruntung ke sini pada waktu yang tepat."

"Aku memang disuruh ibuku begitu, kok. Jadi bukan kebetulan."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Sayangnya bunga ini hanya dapat tumbuh di daerah subtropik. Ya, seperti di sini."

"Tapi kenapa bunga seindah ini bisa beracun?"

"Memang seperti itu. Kalau dimakan, bunga ini akan menyebabkan keracunan karena mengandung toksin alkaloid. Selain itu, orang yang memiliki kulit sensitif akan mengalami iritasi kulit jika menyentuhnya."

Sebenarnya sejak tadi Elizaveta ingin sekali menyentuhnya, tapi setelah mendengar dari penjelasan Arthur, hmm, dia mengurungkan niatnya semula. Mencegah lebih baik daripada mengobati. Benar begitu, kan?

"Katamu tadi ada legenda tentang bunga Bleeding Heart. Ceritakan kepadaku," pinta Elizaveta. Dia lalu duduk di atas kursi dari kayu yang ada di dalam kebun.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya." Arthur tidak ikut duduk, dia memilih berdiri sambil memandangi ke sekeliling kebun. "Sebenarnya ada banyak legenda mengenai bunga Bleeding Heart, tapi yang paling terkenal adalah legenda yang berasal dari Jepang. Yang akan kuceritakan adalah dari negeri Sakura itu.

"Pada zaman dahulu, di negara Jepang, ada seorang pemuda tampan yang jatuh hati kepada seorang wanita muda yang cantik jelita. Dia tergila-gila kepadanya dan kemudian ingin menikahinya. Oleh karena itulah, untuk menarik perhatiannya, sang pemuda memberinya hadiah sepasang kelinci yang sangat indah, gemuk, dan lucu; agar wanita itu mau menerimanya.

"Sang wanita dengan senang hati menerima hadiah sepasang kelinci tersebut, tapi sayangnya si wanita tidak berkenan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Tentu saja si pemuda merasa kecewa. Namun, dia tidak putus asa. Si pemuda ingin meluluhkan hati wanita tadi. Kemudian, si pemuda membawakan sepasang sandal yang terbuat dari sutra lembut berkualitas tinggi. Kali ini, si pemuda yakin bahwa ia akan diterima. Bukankah seorang wanita senang diberi aksesoris yang indah?

"Si wanita menerima sandal itu dengan gembira. Sandal itu sangat nyaman dipakai. Namun, sekali lagi si wanita tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak dapat menerima cinta dari sang pemuda itu. Si pemuda mulai frustrasi. Dia kemudian mengambil semua uang tabungannya untuk membeli sepasang anting-anting dari permata. Jika dia tidak berhasil, maka dia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

"Seperti biasa, si wanita menerima pemberian anting-anting tersebut dan segera memakainya. Wajah sang wanita menjadi lebih cantik. Sang pemuda lalu mengutarakan keinginannya untuk menikahinya. Namun, lagi-lagi, si wanita tidak bisa menerima rasa cinta dari si pemuda, walaupun cinta yang diberikan oleh si pemuda sangatlah tulus.

"Akhirnya, karena merasa patah hati, merasa putus asa karena cintanya tidak bisa diterima, pemuda tadi menusuk jantungnya dengan sebuah belati tajam. Pemuda tersebut lalu jatuh tersungkur dan meninggal dunia.

"Tidak lama kemudian, di tempat sang pemuda meninggal, muncullah tunas-tunas. Ketika musim semi, tumbuhan itu berbunga dengan bunga yang menyerupai hati yang sedang meneteskan darah. Dan apabila mekar, bentuknya seperti hati yang terbelah menjadi dua. Sejak saat itu, bunga tersebut diberi nama Bleeding Heart, untuk mengenang kisah cinta dari sang pemuda tadi."

Elizaveta tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan sama sekali. Legenda yang diceritakan Arthur sangat berkesan baginya.

"Sangat mengharukan."

"Bukan itu saja keunikannya. Jika kau membuka bunga tersebut, kau akan menemukan bagian-bagian dari bunga itu yang menyerupai kelinci, sepasang sandal, dan sepasang anting-anting."

"Oh, iya?"

"Tentu saja."

Arthur mengambil sarung tangan di dalam lemari mini di dekatnya. Dia lalu memetik salah satu bunga. Dibukanya bunga tersebut dengan hati-hati. Tampak bagian-bagian bunga yang menyerupai sepasang kelinci, sepasang sandal, dan sepasang anting-anting.

Elizaveta memotret lagi. "Jangan-jangan legenda itu memang benar?"

Arthur mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa tahu? Alam ini menyimpan banyak rahasia yang tidak dapat kita ketahui seluruhnya."

"Ucapanmu sudah seperti filsuf saja, tapi aku juga sering berpikir seperti itu."

Elizaveta masih memandangi bunga tadi dengan antusias. Memotret beberapa bunga dan bertanya ini itu, Elizaveta menemukan hal-hal berharga dalam hidupnya. Pengetahuan dan pengalaman baru. Itulah kenapa, Elizaveta sangat menyukai berpetualang.

Ketika pamannya pulang dari London, mereka bertiga makan malam bersama; bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Obrolan ringan yang sangat manis. Elizaveta menginap di rumah pamannya selama dua hari.

Sekali lagi, perjalanan Elizaveta di Skotlandia menjadi menyenangkan.

 **Saturday—June 30th,** **2018**

 **Note:** Legenda tentang bunga Bleeding Heart saya ambil dari internet. Dan waaah, ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca : )


End file.
